


Obedience

by ElvishWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Deepthroating, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner was a dog, and he had to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little smutty draft sitting in my docs for a few weeks, and since I wasn't going to publish it in its original language, I decided to give it a try to test my translation skills. Guess what, I did it! Also, keep in mind that this is a completely shameless piece of smut with no plot or canon connection. And while I know that the fandom prefers to use Berwick or Berik, I use Berrick only because it's a real old habit of mine, and well, it's still acceptable uwu
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos, since english is not my first language, but most of all, I hope you have fun reading!

Berrick was sitting laid-back in the couch. In the TV, some old movie was showing, but the boy wasn’t paying atention to it, at least not when he could see something much better just by looking down.

Reiner was on his knees between Berrick’s open legs, obedient just like the good dog he was. On his neck, there was a black collar, wich contrasted with his pale skin, along with a leash that Berrick was holding with his right hand, pulling a bit. In addition to it, he was wearing a tiara with fake dog ears, as blond as his hair, between his ample buttocks, a false, fluffy tail, and nothing more.

Besides those acessories, Reiner was naked, feeling the cold floor on his knees, along with the disconfort of having a butt plug inside of him and the flush on his face as he looked up, anxiously waiting for Berrick’s approval look as a sign for him to continue. When the greyish eyes of him met his own golden ones, he swallowed, knowing exactly what he had to do.

With his hands, he opened the button of the jeans and pulled down the ziper, pulling the pants down just a little bit, before Berrick raised his hip to help him with that, not saying a word, watching as Reiner pulled both the jeans and his underwear, exposing his still flaccid member, and then sitting down again. And the blond, as the good animal he was, knew very well that his job was not only to make his owner erect, but also very satisfied.

He held the base of his partner’s cock with one of his hands, licking across its extension. Then, he tought it would be better to concentrate on his sack, where he kissed and licked longingly, feeling the member starting to get hotter, harder and firmer within his grasp. Reiner glanced up again, curious, and saw a faint blush spreading across Berrick’s cheeks, as another sign that he was enjoying what his pet was doing.

“Keep going.” The master ordered with a soft tone on his voice, running his fingers of the hand that wasn’t holding the leash across his hair and behind the fake ears. Those small gestures of affection made Reiner shiver, but he said nothing about it. While he was wearing the collar, he wasn’t allowed to speak, simply because dogs don’t speak, except in cases of necessity, and that wasn’t the case right now. He was the pet of his owner, obedient, loyal and willing to make him happy.

And how willing Reiner was to do it.

He let go of the dick, letting his two hands on the floor, supporting him - even he now was starting to get horny, but he couldn’t touch himself. If he wanted to have some pleasure, first and foremost he had to give his master the same pleasure. That was how everything worked.

Reiner continued kissing Berrick’s sack, slowly going up as to touch the half-hard cock, going on until he reached the tip with his lips, resting there for a while before going down again, with Berrick’s dick carressing his face as he licked, sucked and kissed the base and his thights.

Both of them were getting visibly more excited, and when Reiner noticed Berrick had a full hard-on, he couldn’t help but to smile in a lewd way as he glanced up to let his eyes meet with the other boy’s. Berrick laughed at that, and his laugh was both rough and low, wich already said everything Reiner had to know by now.

The blond licked the sensible glans in circles caprisciously before enveloping them with his full lips, sucking lightly. He spent some time alternating between those two actions, stopping sometimes to nip the foreskin, listening as Berrick let out soft moans and sighs everytime he did that.

After deciding that this was enough of a provocation, Reiner felt it was time to truly start with what he wanted. He put the member on his mouth, descending slowly, sucking on it until he reached halfway in his mouth. Then, he pulled out, almost letting it all get out of his mouth before plunging down again, now going just a little bit deeper this time. Reiner kept on with that rythm, going deeper and deeper each time he plunged down, until he finally got everything in his mouth, feeling the tip of Berrick’s dick touching the back of his throat as his owner let out a loud, long moan wich echoed in Reiner’s ears and sent shivers down his spine. He let Berrick stay inside of him for a few more seconds before pulling him out completely to grasp for air, with a few strands of spit keeping his mouth and Berrick’s hard and wet cock connected.

Berrick petted him again on his head, letting the fingers run across his hair again, this time more vigorously, scratching him a bit as if he was truly petting a dog before pulling out the small controler of the vibrating butt plug of the pocket in his shirt, turning on the vibration on its weakest mode. Reiner moaned in surprise when he felt it moving a bit inside him, and his own hard cock pulsated, letting out beads of precum that leaked from the tip.

“Good boy. But if you stop right now, then I’m going to stop with your reward too. However, if you keep going…” The submissive could only imagine all the promises contained on the end of this phrase, and that was already enough of a incentive for him to keep going just as Berrick said. So he put him in his mouth again, licking and sucking all of his extension, deepthroating him repeatedly, each time with more ease.

Everytime he felt Berrick increasing the intensity of the vibrations, he let out a muffled moan and knew that it was his master’s way to signalize that he was liking what his pet was doing, even if his own rough moans and the sensation of him pulsating in his mouth were already good indicators for that.

At that point, the submissive wasn’t even paying attention to the sounds of the TV anymore, concentrading instead on the lewd noises from the oral sex mixed with the deep moans of his dom. Reiner was really good at giving head, because he had already did it many times, as he was very well trained by his owner to always give him pleasure, as much as possible, and he, in the role of his dog was honored to be the one chosen to make his owner feel so good. And he wasn’t good only in oral - he was trained in many other things too, in everything Berrick liked and if his dom wanted to train him more and teach him new things, then Reiner was ready to do it all just for his master.

Berrick didn’t warned him in advance before he came, but as he did, he grunted in satisfaction and relief, and his hand kept his dog in place by holding the nape of his neck, forcing him to keep all of his cock deep inside his mouth. Afterall it was Reiner’s duty to swallow every single drop of his cum with a smile on his face - and this was something he always did, because he felt imorally lustful and pleased with this task, especially when he stared directly at Berrick’s eyes, who always smiled in return as he saw him like that.

Reiner let him come deep in his throat, and after he finished, the sub only pulled him out slowly before swallowing all the spit and cum in his mouth, glancing up to his owner’s face as he licked his lips, tasting the last traces of him.

“Good job, Reiner. That’s exactly how you do it.” His master praised him, and Reiner felt his chest getting hot with the sweet words that came from his mouth along with his smile, still a little breathless. Finally, he turned the vibration to the max, but he did nothing more besides that. Reiner moved his hips foward unconsciously, moaning, but his partner did nothing even after witnessing his reaction.

Not that it mattered. If Berrick wanted more, Reiner would give him more - he’d give everyhting he wanted. Because in the end he would receive his biggest reward, because he was a good, obedient dog for his master.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to see more of these two from the fandom, just saying. With or without all the pet play~
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry if I left out any typos on the text! However, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
